An operating system (OS) includes processor readable instructions that manages computer hardware resources and provides common services for other computing programs having processor readable instructions, such as application programs (applications). Typically the OS acts as an intermediary between applications and computer hardware. An OS typically schedules tasks for efficient use of computing resources. An OS typically perform basic tasks, such as recognizing input from the keyboard, sending output to the display screen, keeping track of files and directories, and controlling peripheral devices, such as printers and disk drives.